New Friends
by TheAnonymousWriter12
Summary: Mike was a kid who could never get any friends, then when his mom decides to take him to Chuck E. Cheeses something wonderful happens while he is there. Rated K because their is nothing bad in this story.
1. Chapter 1

****Author's Short Note: What's up, here is another story that, came to my mind, and thought it was a great idea, note that this story is not supposed to be a romance story, but one that shows the true kindness of Chuck E. and his friends, this story like all others is a work of fiction, I hope you like it and review. Oh, and before I forget, this story takes place in a universe where the characters are real, they are not animatronics, nor the costume characters it is an alternate universe where Chuck E. and his pals are real, also Chuck E. Cheese characters, songs, Munch's Make Believe Band, and anything that has to do with a CEC restaurant belongs to a CEC Entertainment, and now the story of friendship.****

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside, kids were outside playing with their friends, but to seven-year-old Mike Alvarez it was just another depressing day, "It would be fun if I had friends." Mike thought as he stared out the window. Mike didn't have any friends, nor did he have siblings he could play with. Mike just sat there and watched the kids having fun, when his mother opened the door, "Mike, are you just gonna sit there, and watch kids play outside?" His mother asked, a little disappointed at her son sitting in his room doing nothing.

Mike just nodded his head in approval. "Why don't you go outside, and talk to the kids?" His mother suggested. Mike looked at her, "I can't mom." He whined. "Why can't you?" His mom asked. "I am shy as ever, and whenever I try and talk to kids, I am either rejected, bullied, or picked on," Mike spoke tears starting to run down his cheeks, he buried his head in his hands.

His mother walked up to him, and laid a hand on his shoulder, thinking about what to say to him for a second and that's when an idea hit her like a million bricks. "Hey, Mike." She began. Mike looked up at her his eyes puffy and red. "How would you like to go to Chuck E. Cheese's and try to make some friends." She spoke smiling. Mike smiled, his mother knew he loved to go to Chuck E. Cheeses.

"I would love to go to Chuck E. Cheese's Mom," Mike said, with a big smile on his face. His mother suddenly stopped smiling and looked serious, "I will take you if you try making friends, while we are at Chuck E. Cheese's." Mike looked down and then he finally agreed. "Alright then, change out of you're pajama's and change into some clothes." His mother said before leaving.

Mike stood up, went to his drawer and changed into a blue shirt, and blue pants, and white socks, after getting dressed, he went to the bathroom, combed his hair and went downstairs and put on blue Velcro shoes, and walked outside to his mom's car which was blue, he got to the car and hopped into the backseat, because he was too young for the front seat. "Ready to go?" His mother asked. Mike nodded and they began to drive off.

* * *

When they arrived at the Chuck E. Cheese's Mike literally bolted out of the car, and ran up to the front entrance, and waited patiently for his mother, when she came to the entrance they walked in and were greeted with the sound of kids having fun, the smell of pizza and the sound of Chuck E. and his pals playing at the top of their lungs __"Out Of This World."__ Mike turned to see Chuck E., Helen Henny, Mr. Munch, Jasper, and Pasqually playing their song. Mike smiled, he loved it when they sang on stage.

"I hope one day I could meet them... if I wasn't so shy all the time." Mike thought frowning all of the sudden. They walked up to the employee, she stamped their arms and walked towards the counter. The female employee smiled, "Welcome to Chuck E. Cheese, how may I help you?" She asked. "I would like to have a play pass with thirty points," Mike spoke with a smile on his face.

"That will be ten dollars." The employee told the mother. Mike's mother handed the women ten dollars, and the employee gave Mike his play pass with thirty points. Mike and his mother walked away from the counter and towards the table, his mom was sitting at which was pretty close to the stage. "Alright... go and have some fun Mike, but remember you have to try and talk to some kids and try and make some friends." Mike's mother said seriously. Mike nodded and walked toward the games to have some fun... and find some friends.

* * *

Mike sighed in defeat, "I can't believe it, I have talked to so many kids, and no one likes me, this is depressing as ever, every time I go up to a kid, he usually tells me to go away, or I'm weird or something like that... and worst of all I'm out of play points." Mike thought to himself depressed. "But at least I got one hundred and twenty tickets." Mike thought to himself trying to cheer himself up, but deep down knowing he won't make any friends ever in his life.

When Mike went back to the table he and his mother were at and saw his mother sitting there reading a romance novel. Mike walked over to his mother and tapped on her shoulder, his mother looked up and smiled at him, "Hey Mikey, how are you doing?" she asked. Mike sighed sadly, "I didn't make any friends." His mother sighed, "Did you not talk to anyone Mikey?" She asked, a little disappointed.

"No, it's not that, no one wanted to be friends with me, everyone tells me I'm weird, I should go away, and that they said they wouldn't be friends with freaks," Mike said tears rolling down his cheeks. His mother kissed him on his forehead and said, "Don't worry honey, it's gonna be okay." Mike shook his head and sat down. "Look how about I get you some more play points, so you can play some more games." Mike nodded, and his mother went to go get more play points. Mike kept crying, despite this. "Man I just wish, that I could have some friends to play with," Mike said to himself as he kept crying.

* * *

As Chuck E. and his friends performed on stage, eight tenths of the kids there were watching Chuck E. and his pals perform on stage, kids loved it, they loved listening to their songs, and they all wanted to do one thing meet and greet them, instead of watching them, but to all of them it would be a dream come true.

As Chuck E. and his pals finished their last song, __"Song Title"__ they all bowed, and the kids walked away, they began to put their instruments away and began to walk in, that's when Jasper heard something that caught his attention he heard some kid say "...everyone tells me I'm weird, I should go away, and that they said they wouldn't be friends with freaks."

Jasper felt bad for the kid, he saw out of the corner of his eye Chuck E. motioning him to come in to the backstage, but Jasper ignored it and saw his mother comforting her son, and saw her walk away towards the counter getting more points for her sons play pass and then started talking to someone on her phone. Jasper then went into the backstage and went up to the gang.

"Hey, Guys," Jasper spoke up, the group turned to him. "What's up Jasper?" asked Munch. "I... saw this kid, who is... well, crying... about, how no one wants to be his friends, as well as saying he has no friends," Jasper spoke, a sad tone in his voice. Everyone in the backstage went heartbroken right then and there they all looked like they wanted to start bawling for that kid.

Chuck E. was the first to speak, "Wait, this kid... what was he crying about?" A sad tone in his voice as well. "I believe he was crying about how he wants some friends." Helen spoke up, "Why don't we comfort this kid, and become his friends." Pasqually smiled, "That's-a great idea Helen." "Well let's go and see this kid," Munch said, walking towards the door, the group followed Munch.

* * *

Mike was still sitting at the table bawling his eyes out, not being able to get any friends. "I just wish I could get some friends." Mike kept thinking to himself, still crying into his hands, still wishing he could have at least one friend, that's when he felt a soft furry hand around his shoulders. That's when Mike looked up to see Chuck E. and his friends with sad looks on their faces.

"What's wrong kid?" asked Chuck E. "N-no o-one w-wants t-t-to play with me." Mike said his voice hoarse from crying. "Well... don't you have any friends to play with?" Helen asked concerned. "I don't have any friends... no one wants to hang out with me or play with me." Mike said. Mike then suddenly burst into tears once again.

As Mike was crying he then felt someone wrap their arms around him and pull him into a hug. Mike returned the hug and kept crying, as he felt the person who hugged them rub his back gently. "It's okay... just calm down," Jasper spoke to him softly still hugging Mike. Mike kept crying for a while before he finally calmed down and he and Jasper let go of each other.

"Why are you guys talking to a kid like me?" Mike asked, his voice more hoarse because he was crying a lot. "Well, we thought it would be a good idea if we were all friends," Munch said smiling. Mike was shocked, "They want to be friends with ME?" Mike thought to himself shocked. Mike was shocked not able to respond for a second of how happy he was for asking them if he wants to be friends with them.

"I would love to be friends with you guys!" Mike spoke happily. They all got up and walked over to the arcade games to have some fun, the kids jealous of how Chuck E. and his friends were hanging out with Mike and not with them.

* * *

"Wow Mike, you are very good at these games," Helen spoke happily. "Thanks, Helen," Mike replied smiling. Mike had gotten huge scores in the games, they were almost high enough to beat Helen's high-score in the games. Mike suddenly frowned. "I'm out of play points." Suddenly, Pasqually spoke up, "Hey-a Mike why don't-a you cash in you're-a tickets for a prize-a." Mike smiled, "Great Idea, Pasqually." Mike spoke happily.

They walked off to the "Ticket Muncher" so Mike could turn in his tickets, he slowly inserted the tickets into the "Ticket Muncher" and the numbers slowly kept going up, until it finally stopped at the number one thousand five hundred tickets. Mike was shocked at the number of tickets he received he smiled, "Thank you mom, for getting me a lot more play points than before." He thought to himself, Chuck E. and his friends were also shocked at the number of tickets he received

"Wow Mike, you uh, sure got a lot of tickets," Munch spoke up, a little shocked. Mike continued smiling, "Yeah I sure did." "What are you going to get with those tickets?" Chuck E. asked. "I don't know, but I'm gonna go check out what type of prizes I could get," Mike spoke taking his receipt and going over to the counter and looked at the prizes he could get.

He saw that he could get a Nerf Gun, some toys, or he could get the last plushie he needed to complete his collection. Mike had a collection of Chuck E. Cheese plushies back home, and the only one he was missing was the Jasper T. Jowls plushie. "I would like to get the plushie of Jasper please," Mike spoke kindly. The women smiled and nodded, "Alright that will be four hundred tickets." The women spoke. Mike handed her the receipt and she gave Mike the plush.

When Mike walked away to the counter he showed his new friends what he had gotten, "Mike, why did you get a plushie of me and not something else?" Jasper asked. "I got the plush because this is the only one I'm missing and then my collection of Chuck E. Cheese plushies will be complete," Mike said while smiling, his friends nodded.  
"Hey Mike I don't know about you, but could we get a pizza, I'm starving," Munch said suddenly. Mike chuckled quietly upon hearing this, "You're always hungry aren't you Munch?" Mike thought to himself. "Sure I could go for a pizza," Mike spoke. "I'll go tell my mom and we will sit down somewhere and eat," Mike spoke, his friends nodded and Mike walked over to his mother who was reading another romance novel.

"Hey, Mom," Mike spoke, his mother looked up from her book. "What is it, Mikey?" She asked nicely. "Could you get two pizzas for me and my friends?" He asked, his mother smiled happily. "You made your self some friends?" She asked Mike nodded in approval. "I would love to get your pizza for you and you're friends." His mother said getting up. "Oh and mom, me and my friends will be sitting near the show stage," Mike said, his mother nodded and walked off whilst Mike walked over to Chuck E. and his pals.

"My Mom is getting us a pizza I told her we would be sitting the closest near the stage." Mike told them as he began to walk over to the table and sit down Chuck E. and his pals began to follow him shortly and sat down Munch, Mike and Jasper on one side, Chuck E., Helen and Pasqually on the other side, Mike's mother walked over to the table and placed the card with a number on the table and walked off not saying anything, Chuck E. suddenly spoke up trying to create conversation, "Mike, not to be rude or anything, but do you have any other friends besides... well us?" Chuck E. asked trying not to make Mike cry again.

"I don't have any friends, besides you guys," Mike said sadly, he felt Munch put his arm around his shoulders, feeling bad for the kid. Chuck E. was about to ask another question but decided not too afraid he might hurt Mike's feelings. "So uh, Mike what do you like to do for fun?" Munch asked taking his arm off of Mike's shoulders. "I like to ride my bike, play sports, video games, read and I am really good at drawing," Mike said smiling a little bit.

"You're good at drawing Mike?" Helen asked. "Yeah I am good at drawing Helen, I can make very good drawings, I draw every day," Mike spoke happily. "Could you-a show us-a you're-a drawings one day Mike?" Pasqually asked, Mike, smiled, "Sure I would love to show you guys my drawings one day, I think you guys would be very impressed at what you see." Mike spoke.

Then suddenly the pizza's arrived at the table and Munch immediately dug into the pizza, while the others took their time eating their slices of pizza. "This place has really good pizza," Mike spoke up whilst eating. "It sure is good." Munch spoke up next to him, once they were finished with their pizza, a staff worker came up to Chuck E. and his friends and told them that they have to go onstage to perform __"Out Of This World."__

"We can't perform right now." Chuck E. spoke up. "Why not?" The Employee asked. "Were hanging out with Mike right now, since he doesn't have any friends," Jasper told them. The employee looked at Mike, "Is this true?" He inquired. Mike simply nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry I'll let you guys stay with him until he has to leave okay?" The employee asked. Chuck E. and his friends nodded and the employee walked off into the backstage area.

"So Mike, what do you want to do now?" Jasper asked Mike. "I'm gonna go ask my mom for some more play points," Mike said walking over to his mother who was still reading her romance novel. "Hey, Mom?" Mike said tapping her shoulder, she looked up from her novel. "Could I have more play points?" He asked. "Mike we've nearly a hundred dollars here today, I don't if I can get you more play points." She told them.

"Mom please, I want to hang out with my friends more," Mike said hoping she would get him more play points. His mother sighed, "Okay give me you're play pass and I will get you fifty more play points, but then that's it, I'm not spending any more." She spoke. "Thanks, Mom!" Mike spoke giving his mother a kiss on the cheek before walking over to his friends and sat down.

"So what did-a you're mom say?" Pasqually asked. "She told she'll get me fifty more play points and then that will be it," Mike said smiling from ear to ear. Mike's mother then came over to their table and gave Mike his play pass but before she left she said, "I imagine you must be Mike's friends." Chuck E. and his friends nodded in approval, she then walked off. "Well, guys what are we waiting for let's go!" Mike said as he ran over to the arcade games, Chuck E. and his pals following him.

* * *

It seemed as if the fun would never for Mike, he was with his new pals for nearly two hours playing the arcade games that they had there. "Hey, Mike." Jasper said tapping on Mike's shoulder, Mike turned around "What is it Jasper?" He asked. "Why don't we all get to the sketch booth and photo booth and take a picture before you're play pass runs out," Jasper suggested.

"That's a great idea, Jasper," Helen spoke from behind him. "Yeah let's do it," Mike said walking over to the photo booth, Chuck E. and his friends followed him towards the photo booth and went inside the booth, Mike then scanned his play pass and sat down, they put their arms around each other's shoulders and the camera flashed, and photos came out, they were smiling at the camera and they all had their arms around each other's shoulders.

"The photo came out pretty well." Helen said smiling, Mike nodded, "Come on guys let's go over to the sketch booth." Mike said walking over to the sketch booth, Chuck E. and his pals following behind him, they went towards the booth, Mike scanned his play pass and they all sat down, they put their arms around each other's shoulders whilst the sketch booth sketched them out.

Once they were done they came out and looked at the sketches and saw that the sketch's looked great. "Wow, these sketches came out better than I thought," Mike said smiling. Mike's mother suddenly walked up to him. "Mike it's time to go." She said. "Okay," Mike replied a little sad. His mom nodded and went over to the front doors waiting for her son.

Mike was about to walk toward his mother when he looked at his friends, "Can I have a hug from you guys before I go home?" Mike asked. "Of course Mike." Chuck E. said. Mike went up to them and joined them in a group hug, they hugged for about one minute and thirty seconds before they finally let go. "Well bye, guys," Mike spoke sadly walking away, and towards the door, but before he left he waved, and his friends waved back.

Mike wanted to cry, but he wanted to because he was leaving his friends, but he didn't because he knew he would see his friends again. "So Mike how was you're day?" his mom asked. "Mom... I loved it!" Mike exclaimed. "Could we come back so we could see my friends again?" Mike asked. "I would love to take you back here so you could see you're friends again." His mom spoke. They walked towards their car and Mike was about to get in, but before he did he looked at the Chuck E. Cheese's he waved and silently said to himself, "Goodbye my friends I'll see you again soon enough."  
THE END!

* * *

 ** **Author's Short Note: This was a long one! I enjoyed writing this one, while this might seem like a CEC X Reader story it isn't, and never will be, this story was about one thing friendship! This story I felt like was a great short story! I hope you guys review and like it! See you guys later!****


	2. Epilogue

**Author's Note: I decided to add an epilogue to this story, because what happened when Mike got older, did he forget about his friends, or did he remember them, and did they remember him? Read to find out, also note I'm not making this a drabbles series, I have no ideas for this story, if I do I may create another story, titled "Mike and his pals." or something like that, also** **Chuck E. Cheese Characters and** ** _ _ **"Munch's Make Believe Band"**__** ** **all songs mentioned and anything that has to do with a Chuck E. Cheese restaurant belong to CEC Entertainment.****

* * *

Mike always returned to see his friends as the years went on, he loved to see his friends, and they loved to see him. Mike was always happy to see them again, and they would always have fun, from eating pizza to playing games to going on adventures, it was fun. But, however, when Mike turned eleven, and sixth grade was coming up next week, he knew if he kept going there, he would be bullied every millisecond.

Mike thought of all of this, as he sat with his mother at a table inside the Chuck E. Cheese's, waiting for Chuck E. and all his friends to have a break from performing, and come hang out with him. "What am I gonna do?" Mike thought as he stared at the table, "What am I gonna tell them, and what are they going to say? I don't know what to do, maybe I'll ask my mom."

Mike looked up at his mom, "Hey mom?" He asked. "Yes, sweetie?" She replied, "I don't know if I should stop being friends with Chuck E. and his friends." He said glumly. "Mikey, don't get rid of you're friends." She replied soothingly. "I know Middle School is gonna be tough, but if you make more friends, don't tell them, just keep it a secret." Mike nodded, "Okay, thank you, mom." He replied as he ran up to Chuck E. and his friends who were walking up to see him. "Hey, Mike, ready to have fun?" Asked Helen. Mike nodded as they walked off, to have a fun time.

* * *

Soon, before they knew it, Mike was getting ready to go home. "Bye Mike," They all said waving, "We'll see you next time." Mike waved and walked to the car. "It's been so long since we first met him, huh gang?" Chuck E. asked as they all walked back inside. "Yeah, it's been a while he's eleven now." Munch replied, "Yeah, I just wonder... will he forget us, and move on with other friends?" Helen asked. "Don't worry about that Helen." Jasper replied comfortingly, "He couldn't forget about us, he said we're his best friends."

* * *

However, Mike never came back next week, like he said he was. The gang all had many questions. One half of them believed he was occupied with his other friends and school, the other half, though he had forgotten about them, and will never return to see them ever again. "Maybe he actually forgot guys," Helen said, a little sadness in her voice. "Helen, don't say that." Chuck E. replied soothingly. "He's... probably busy, what do we know?" Helen just sighed nodding in agreement, unable to get that feeling of her mind, that their best friend, left them.

* * *

As the gang questioned this, Mike was busy hanging out with his new friends, they were all in his room playing video games. "Wow Mike, who knew you had this many cool games?" One friend stated as he pointed to all the games sitting on Mike's shelf. "Yeah, we thought you were a loser or a nerd, but who knew you had this many cool things?" The other friend asked, "Well, I guess I'm more than meets the eye, I guess you can say." Mike replied proudly. "Oh, just to be curious, do you have any other friends?" One of the two asked.

Mike replied with, "Yeah, I'll show you at school tomorrow." "No, I mean before you went to middle school." The friend stated. Mike began to think, he couldn't recall any other friends he had, who else did he have, then it came back to him. "I had some friends at elementary school, but they went to another middle school in this area, I think anyways." His friends nodded, "That's cool, I had many friends, but they either went to another middle school or moved away." Said one of his friends. Just as his other friend was about to speak, Mike spoke up, "Alright, let's stop talking and let's keep playing, let's not depress each other here."

His friends nodded, and they got back to playing, but suddenly, Mike started feeling he forgot something but couldn't put his finger on it, so he shrugged it off, and continued playing.

* * *

Weeks flew by, and Chuck E. and his friends were getting worried about Mike. "He hasn't been by in weeks, I mean did something happen to him, is he forgetting about us?" Jasper asked the gang, as they all were having a lunch break. "I told you guys, he forgot about us... and now, we'll never see Mike again!" Helen said, starting to cry a little.  
Chuck E. patted her on the back, "Don't cry Helen, besides I bet he found more friends." Chuck E. said trying to calm her down. "I'm not upset about that Chuck E, I'm upset that he forgot about us, and how he will never see us again," Helen replied, her voice cracking, still crying. "I have to admit, I'll miss Mike, he was a lot of fun to hang out with," Munch stated. "Me too." Replied Chuck E. "Me three." Jasper said. "Me four." Said Pasqually.

"It's strange though, why would he want to forget us, we are his best friends, or so he says." Jasper points out. "I guess, he believed that now that he has friends in Middle School, it means he can't see us anymore, or he doesn't want to be bullied for being friends with us." Chuck E. replies with, looking at everyone. "Why would someone, want to make fun of a kid, who likes us?" Munch asked.

"It's because were described as a quote-unquote "kiddie band" and when you get older, you see places like this, look like a place for six-year-olds," Jasper replied, putting a hand on Munch's shoulder. "So, some jerks out there thinks it's a good idea to bully children who like us, so I think Mike is just doing this not to get bullied." Munch nodded his hand understanding what Jasper was saying.

"I understand now, but I just can't understand, why would Mike leave us?" Munch asked, looking around at everyone. "I don't know." Chuck E. said, speaking up. "But, let's just hope that one day, we might see him again, despite him seeming like he forgot about us." Everyone tried to seem hopeful, but deep down had a dreadful feeling that they knew what happened to Mike.

* * *

"Hey Mike, what did you use to do when you were little?" One friend asked as Mike and his friends were sitting at their lunch table talking to each other. "I used to go to Chuck E. Cheese's with my friends." He said flatly. "Me too dude, we used to go there but no one goes there anymore except for David." Said his other friend. "Matt, who's David?" Mike asked. "David is a kid who still goes to Chuck E. Cheese's he's in our grade, and has zero friends, normally we make fun of kids like that," Matt replied.  
Mike nodded his head, "Do you guys still go there?" Mike asked. "No," They both said. "Do you?" They asked. Mike simply shook his head, "Good or we'd bully you every millisecond of the school day." Matt said.

Mike nodded and continued eating, once again feeling that something wasn't right.

* * *

As days turned to weeks, and as weeks turned to months, Mike never showed up at the Chuck E. Cheese's he used to go too. Chuck E. and his friends just knew Mike forgot about them and tried to forget about him too, but to them forgetting about Mike was impossible. But deep down in their hearts, they had a feeling Mike would return and see them again, even if he was older, they knew he would see them.

"I can't believe it, I can't believe I'm graduating sixth grade tomorrow." Mike thought as he walked up to his room to watch some TV. When he got up to his room, he jumped onto his bed, and laid down, as he was about to grab the TV remote he noticed something was on the floor, as he walked over to pick up the object, he saw it was a photograph.

Mike picked it up and was shocked at what the picture was, it was a picture of him and of Chuck E. and his friends standing next to each other with their arms around each other's shoulders. That's when it all came back to Mike, the memory's of him and his friends playing games and having fun. "Oh my goodness." He thought to himself, "I forgot about them, maybe I should go see them today."

But Mike remembered what his friends said to him earlier, "Wait, if I go I'll be bullied, I don't think I should ever see them again." But Mike kept thinking about those good time he had with them, "You know what, I'll go and I won't say a single word to my friends at school about it." Mike ran down the stairs and saw his mother sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, Mom." He said, his mom turned to look at him. "Hey, Mike." She replied smiling. "This may sound weird but..." Mike paused, a little nervous about what he was going to say to his mother. "Can you... take me... to... Chuck E. Cheese's?" He asked awkwardly. His mother looked at him and smiled, "Sure Mike, I'll take you." Mike smiled and nodded, he hasn't been this excited for Chuck E. Cheese since he last went there. They both got their shoes on, and as Mike's mom went to get the car key's Mike kept smiling, excited to see his friends again. After Mike's mom got the key's they walked towards their car and drove off.

* * *

When they got there, they walked and Mike turned to look at the stage to see Chuck E. and his friends performing, Mike smiled, "Soon I'll be seeing you guys again." He thought as he and his mother walked up to the "Kid Check", they both got their arms stamped and walked in. "Alright, I'll get you some play points so you can play, and you go find a table." Mike's mom told him, as they walked up to the counter.

Mike nodded, and he walked off and sat as close to the stage as he could, and watched them perform, Mike smiled knowing that he would be seeing his friends again, after all this time.

* * *

As the band performed they didn't notice Mike sitting in one of the chairs smiling, as they performed. Once the show ended as the gang was about to go backstage for a little break when Munch noticed something, he finally saw Mike there and smiled, Munch resisted the urge to go up to Mike and walked backstage. "Hey, guys!" Munch shouted excited.

Everyone looked at Munch, "What are you so excited about buddy?" Jasper asked noticing how excited Munch looked. "I saw Mike sitting at one of the tables near the stage." He replied. Everyone looked at him surprised, "You didn't see him, we haven't seen him in months." Jasper replied. "Go look and see for you're self," Munch replied. Jasper got up and peeked out from the curtains, and saw Mike sitting at a table.

Jaspers eyes went wide as he drew his head back, "He is back." Jasper thought to himself smiling. Jasper walked over to his friends, "So, did you see him?" Chuck E. asked. "Yes, I saw him sitting there, looking at the stage." Everyone smiled, "Well what-a are we-a waiting for?" Pasqually asked smiling. "Let's go!" Everyone left the backstage in a hurry to see their old friend.

* * *

As Mike sat there, he couldn't help but think about what his friends said, "What if they find out." He thought looking at the table, "What if they know, and I start being bullied, and soon they'll be treating me like David." Mike was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Chuck E. and his friends coming out of a door and began to walk toward him.

When they reached the table, they were all smiling, and they all embraced each other into a group hug. "Oh Mike, we thought you forgot about," Helen said, her voice cracking. "Yeah, we thought you left us forever, and we thought you would come back to see us, I guess we were wrong," Jasper said, his voice cracking as well. "I would never forget you guys, besides you guys, are my first ever friends, why would I forget," Mike said, crying out of happiness.

For what seemed like a while they slowly let go of each other, "So Mike, you wanna have fun like we used to?" Jasper asked, and Mike looked at him and nodded, "Well, then let's go!" Helen said as they all ran off eager to have some fun.

They played and had fun for what seemed like hours until it was time for Mike to go home. As Mike was walking over to the door, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Chuck E. "You'll come to see us again, right?" Chuck E. asked, and Mike nodded smiling, "Yeah I will, I just forgot since I was hanging out with my other buddies." Chuck E. nodded, and the whole gang walked over to them and they shared another group hug.

They both let go after a few seconds, and Mike waved goodbye, Chuck E. and his friends waved goodbye and Mike walked out the exit.

* * *

Mike came back and kept seeing them as promised, he tried to see them as often as he could, and tried his best to hide it from his other friends, and Mike enjoyed seeing them again, he knew that no matter what he would always see them again, even if he grew up, he knew he would always go back and see them again no matter what.

* * *

 **Author's Note: There you go, there's the epilogue to this story, like I said, I'll create a spin-off, that involves Mike and the gang going on adventures, anyways,** **Chuck E. Cheese Characters and** ** _ _ **"Munch's Make Believe Band"**__** ** **all songs mentioned and anything that has to do with a Chuck E. Cheese restaurant belong to CEC Entertainment, and now that all of that is out of the way, see you guys later.****


End file.
